BayClan
Description BayClan is one of the three Clans in the forest. Their camp is located on the beach, inside the cliffs near the ocean. Unlike the other Clans, BayClan spends little time hunting and patrolling, as fish are plentiful in the river. They mainly eat fish, and only a few birds. Territory Most of BayClan territory is a sandy beach with a river pouring into it. This river is called Wilson's River, and the ocean is the pacific. Their territory includes just a little bit of the Royal Forest. * Camp - The cliffs were beaten out by waves, countless seasons before the Clans were even dreamt of, creating the cave system. To humans, these are unsafe caves. Once a tree tried to grow on the edge of the cave, but it fell over backwards, landing to the side of the cave. There is no real camp entrance, just a path that runs down from the beach up towards the cave. * Dry Stream bed - An old stream that dried out seasons after the ancient Clans were founded. Cats from all Clans are buried here. * Sheep-and-Cow-Place - To the far east is a farm. Sheep are found here, along with cows. Only a few stray cats live in the new barn, near the burnt remains of the old barn. * Tide pools - Large pools of water that are not attached to the ocean directly. * Beach - A strip of sand near the ocean. Culture BayClan cats are huge gossips. At gatherings, they always seem to find a way to get the juiciest news from the other Clans, without getting in trouble. But this cruel nature is not their only common trait. They are very creative, and traditional. From naming kits to storytelling and adding pretty shells to their nests, they adore deeper meaning. A large part of the day is devoted to sitting on the Sun Stones inside camp and listening to stories, or just napping. BayClan is very traditional. To honor their ancestors, during rainstorms they all gather in their camp to praise their ancestors, especially those who were alive during the rain after the stream bed battle. During rain, they all put aside differences and play around like kits. Kits born during storms are considered “special,” in a certain ways, and kits born in storms are considered stronger, braver and more intelligent. Camp Cliff-side caves are inside of the cliffs, with a path leading down to the beach. Two cats stand guard at the bottom of this path. Inside the main cave is a fallen tree. It is curved, and inside the hollow bark is the warrior's den. A stone is leaned against the few branches, guarding the apprentice's den. Across the clearing is a cave with a slim opening. This is the nursery. Right beside it is the elder's den, with a few large stones in front of it. Above these stones is a crack, allowing sunlight to light up these rocks, giving them the name Sun Stones. This is also where the leader stands to address the Clan. In front of the rocks is a small dip, where in growing-leaf water drips down to make a small pool. In all the other seasons, the Clan keeps their fresh-kill there. Right above the elder's den is where the leader sleeps, inside of a cave. There is a large cave near the warrior's den, but it goes back very far. If you go back far enough, you will find a large pool of cave water, the medicine den. There is a crack at the top of the cave, so this cave is always full of light, whether moonlight or sunlight or starlight. History Coming soon Past Known Members Owl Talon - a cream tabby tom, missing an ear Trout Leap - a light brown speckled tabby she-cat, mates with Shadowed Tide Shadowed Tide - a thin golden tabby tom, mates with Trout Leap Bright Sand - a golden-cream tabby tom Ripple - a gray tabby tom with a limp London - a large brown and white tabby tom Current Known Members Talon - a gray and white tom with blue eyes and a torn ear. He has thin, but noticeable scars on his neck. Bayclaw - a a spotted cream tabby she-cat with small soft paws, a scar above her eye, and a long scar across her shoulders. Redcloud - a white tom with a red tail, paws and ears Foxchaser - a ginger tom Maplebird - a small tortoiseshell she-cat Skycloud - a light gray tom Ashflight - a gray speckled tabby she-cat Goldenfur - a large ginger tom with long fur Silverwing - long furred gray she-cat Tinystep - a small black and white she-cat Cedarheart - a white and brown tabby tom with lighter, almost ginger sides Shadefur - a black she-cat with yellow eyes Blackkit - a small black she-kit with brown underbelly Category:Groups Category:Clans Category:BayClan